Grodd's Evolution
by Wolfca
Summary: Sequel to Harrison's Revenge. When an old friend of Harrison's makes his reappearance, its more then a physical fight at hand but a battle of the mind. SnowWells
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is the sequel to Harrison's Revenge, I do recommend reading that one first before this one. I hope you'll enjoy this story. Also thanks once again to my lovely Beta reader Alisha Winchester Collins

Have a Banana and leave a review or Grodd throws the Banana at you lol

**Grodd's Evolution**

It was a bright day in Central City, spring was in the air and atmospheres were running high. Even the ruined building of STAR Labs seemed to still shine as morale rose inside. The whole team was there including Joe West, laughing and joking away; even Harrison Wells had a big smile on his face. Initially, Harrison had thought the whole thing was silly and didn't want to take part in the whole charade, but seeing Caitlin smile changed his mind. Changing his mind had cost him twenty dollars to Joe and Cisco who were both laughing at the amount of money they had won. One bet to guess whether Caitlin Snow was having a little girl or a little boy. Harrison had guessed girl mainly because he really would have liked to have a daughter, so that she would hopefully be more like Caitlin. The ultrasound revealed that they were having a son, still Harrison didn't mind, it was his and Caitlin's child and that's all that mattered to him. She had joined him after he handed the money over to Cisco and he instinctively drew Caitlin close to him wrapping an arm round her waist, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Caitlin smiled as she looked up at him.

Of course, Joe had to be brought up to speed on why Harrison was up and walking around. When he found out that Harrison was there at Nora's death, punches were thrown; but after some explaining, patching up from Caitlin and Joe finally calmed enough to accept Harrison wasn't the bad guy. Harrison had tried to help but in the end he could only save one life which was Barry's.

The rest of the day had gone by without a meta-human incident and the team went home in high spirits. Caitlin found Harrison's house a surprise. She had expected the stone floors to be cold when she first actually took in the whole place rather than as a potential enemy house, but instead they were warm from under floor heating. And the glass walls were also warm and the one fireplace was enough to warm up the essential area of the house if need be. Caitlin took a little while to get to sleep, mainly trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in with a baby bump, she was just glad Harrison was being supportive and would wait till she was comfy before snuggled up behind her, an arm protectively around his growing child.

It was late in the night when Harrison suddenly woke up. In no time at all he had changed and raced out of the house and down into the sewers. Once there he suddenly shook his head and looked around wondering what he doing and how he had gotten here. Looking around he could see scratchings on the wall and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see the words GRODD scrawled all over the walls. Once he realised what it meant, a huge powerful furry hand wrapped itself round his throat and slammed his back into the wall. Harrison tried to scream in pain but couldn't as he faced his old friend and experiment, Grodd.

In his mind, Harrison can hear laughter and he knows that this is no joke. He tries to vibrate his body in an attempt to get free but Grodd just slams him back into the wall, momentary stunning him from head to toe. Grodd's laugh could be heard in his mind once more.

_Your mind is mine…._

Harrison looks wide eyed as Grodd opens his mouth, exposing his fearsome canines, but he doesn't bite or roar at Harrison, what he does stuns the scientist, he speaks.

"Harry. Son." Grodd says slowly with a breath in between.

Clearly speaking words is new to him and he has to break Harrison's name down. But Harrison isn't given enough time to wonder how and when or how to escape when Grodd fills his mind with darkness. Harrison is screaming at the nightmare unfolding in his mind as somewhere in mind he knows in reality he has no clue what Grodd is making him do until he releases his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, TheBlackWook, PurplePixie5 and NightAngelFalling for the reviews.

Sorry it took me a little while to write this. Not been very well recently.

**Chapter 2**

Harrison jumped and gasped as he woke up. His breathing was erratic and he could feel as if someone was touching his head and saying something to him. After a few moments he was able to see that it was only Caitlin, her fingers gently brushing his damp tousled hair as she tried to soothe him. He looked confused but was slowly starting to relax under Caitlin's ministrations, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again.

"Nightmare?" Caitlin asked him quietly.

Harrison wasn't sure if it was a complete nightmare or if there was some truth in last night; he was puzzled as he turned to face Caitlin.

"You were mumbling a lot and looked like you were being attacked." Caitlin was really worried about Harrison, she didn't know what to say but she was going to stay by his side no matter what happened.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I hope I didn't hurt you." Harrison sighed deeply as he placed a hand on her side.

"I'm fine really; I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you like this before." Caitlin replied honestly, as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I've done so many wrong things; I'm surprised I don't have many more nightmares." Harrison said, though in his mind there was the sense that this was no ordinary nightmare.

Sure Harrison had had nightmares before, he was human after all, and with Caitlin carrying his child it had been such a huge worry on his mind, he's had his fair share of nightmares about it and he knows Caitlin has too. But right now he didn't want to dwell on those nightmares; right now he was happy to lie beside Caitlin, her hand in his hair.

"Maybe we should stay in bed today." Caitlin says to him as she watches him close his eyes and looks like he might drift off again.

"Mmm, that sounds so nice if work wasn't calling." Harrison mumbles back as he blindly reaches across to his bedside table and grabs his phone, "Harrison Wells."

"Hey Dr. Wells, are you ok?" It was Cisco, "It's just... both Barry and I are here and normally you two are here before us." His voice could be heard on the other end.

"We're fine; we'll be on our way shortly." Harrison replieed before cutting the call and placed his phone back on the side table, tempted by the idea of Caitlin's offer to just spend the day with her but he knew there was work to be done.

Caitlin grumbled as she got up and started to change her clothes for work; Harrison naturally was ready in seconds and only just managed to dodge the pillow launched at his head for grinning like a mad idiot for using his speed.

"One day the pillow will win." Caitlin warned him before disappearing into the en-suite bathroom.

Harrison just chuckled as he zipped down to the kitchen and got breakfast started and done by the time Caitlin joined him; she still tried to convince him to stay at home.

"Please stay home with me today. You don't look too well." Caitlin tried to reason with Harrison as she held his hand.

"I'm fine, just a bad night's sleep." He started to say to her, "And besides, the idea of leaving Cisco and Barry in STAR Labs unsupervised for a day just seems like a bad idea. I know the building isn't its glorious self but it's still standing." Harrison said as he watched Caitlin glance down. He placed his other hand on top of hers, "Look there is nothing stopping you from staying here, if you think it's time to do so." There was no rush per se, but Harrison wanted only the best for Caitlin and if she was ready then he would be happy about her decision.

Caitlin considered it for a few moments quietly as she weighed the options in her mind before speaking up, a small smile forming across her face.

"No I'm fine to work. Although, it would be nice to get some time off you know." Caitlin replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know and it's your call. Maybe I'll go and find all the bad guys and tell them to back off for a couple of days." Harrison shrugged as he kissed her forehead before heading over to the sink to put his mug and plate in.

"If they did that, I would begin to suspect something will have changed with you." She said jokingly.

He just smiled at her as they headed into work together. Caitlin insisted on driving the car since the speedster way made her nauseous at the moment. Harrison was glad to see STAR Labs was still standing; however, once they reached inside, he was surprised to see Joe waiting for him.

"Harrison Wells, how are you this morning?" Joe asked him bluntly.

"Fine." Harrison replied, immediately suspicious of what Joe wanted; he knew that tone all too well and sensed that something was wrong.

Caitlin stayed quiet as she also picked up the change in atmosphere, things were tense around them just then and she waited to see what Joe wanted with Harrison before saying anything.

"Can I just ask where you were last night?" And there came the sign that this was more of an interrogation than polite small talk.

"I was at home with Caitlin." Harrison answered as he turned to look at her.

"I can confirm that, what's this about Joe?" Caitlin stepped in with her own question as she stood next to Harrison.

Joe seemed to get a little nervous or rather appeared to be unsure how to answer Caitlin. He took a deep breath before telling them the truth.

"There was an attack last night, some maintenance workers... they claim to have seen a man in a yellow suit running with red lightning…" Joe began but was interrupted.

"This is absurd." Caitlin interrupted not liking the accusation.

Harrison placed a hand on her arm to try and calm her down. There was no need for her to get stressed over something like this, serious though it was, he needed her to think about the baby.

"Joe, as you know my suit is now red and black and I was at home last night." Harrison told him calmly, trying to diffuse the situation before things spun out of control.

"I know, but Barry and yourself are the only two speedsters around and you still run with red lightning." Joe continued, making a good point.

"I am aware of that!" Hearing the accusations increasing, Harrison snapped before taking a calming deep breath, biting his lower lip, "It wasn't me Joe." He said once again.

Joe simply shrugged and tilted his head as he held his hands up, "Okay. I'm just asking questions and eliminating suspects is all." He told Harrison before turning to leave.

They all waited until Joe was gone, silence filling the lab as all eyes soon turned to Harrison; the tension looming over all of them.

"Dr. Wells?" Barry started to say, not sure of what to think.

"It wasn't me!" Harrison snapped again before pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes; his anger was not helping any of them right now.

Caitlin had a hand on his back trying to support him, she was quiet not because she didn't believe him but because she waited until Barry and Cisco had a chance to say what they were thinking.

"So is there another speedster out there?" Cisco asked as Barry was stunned to silence from the outburst, nothing was making sense aymore.

Harrison started to reply but thought the better of it, waiting until he felt calm enough and clear-headed to think before he said something.

"I'm not sure. It's possible." Was all he could really say, sinking down into a chair, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Should I go look for this person?" This time Barry was careful with his words and tone as he wasn't sure if Harrison would snap at him.

"No, let's just see if it was a one off, maybe the workers wanted some glory or if it's a real case." By now he was calm as he answered Barry, before getting up again and walking away from them.

"Harrison?" Caitlin called after him; the worry was starting to creep back into her heart as she watched him leave.

"I'm fine, just need to be alone for a bit," Harrison replied as he turned and saw her looking a bit hurt for not sharing anything with her at the moment, "Maybe we should have stayed at home." He added, but didn't smile.

Caitlin gave him a weak smile but left him to his space before sitting down and looking over some more of Barry's bloodwork. Meanwhile, Harrison had retreated to his secret room pacing back and forth as he tried to piece together last night. If he really did meet Grodd then that might explain a few things but he didn't understand why he would attack him.

He could remember when he first met the special gorilla. It was after he began work on creating STAR Labs and needed more funding when the military offered him the job of advanced gene therapy. He had needed a test subject and found the young gorilla in a local zoo; even then, he seemed to display a unique intelligence. The experiments had changed the gorilla mentally and physically to be stronger and potentially developed psychic abilities.

Harrison rubbed his hands over his face as he paced the room once more. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him. He actually could understand the feeling of a person treading water and a shark circling just below the surface only occasionally showing its fin reminding you it's there. Harrison asked Gideon to run a scan on him and within moments, there were signs that his brain chemistry was out of balance... but whether it was from a nightmare or tampering from a telepathic gorilla remained unclear. Harrison returned to the lab and smiled at everyone as he worked on some of Barry's latest test results. Caitlin had moved her chair closer to his and held his hand letting him know she was still here for him. Harrison smiled in return and the feeling of the dark shark below the surface returned and he felt helpless to protect her if anything should happen.

STAR Labs closed earlier that day, the morning's excitement had drained them all and personally Harrison was fed up of the side glances and silent stares from everyone. Heading to bed, Harrison remained awake... afraid that once he fell asleep Grodd would find him. The feeling below the surface returned, only this time it struck as darkness surrounded him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins, TheBlackWook and NightAngelFalling for the reviews.

I'll warn this chapter hasn't been beta'd as I had it done and wanted to post. Hope people are enjoying Grodd in this.

**Chapter 3**

It was dark and damp in the sewers. The walls were scratched with the same words.

GRODD

GRODD

GRODD

There was a growl down one of the pipes and heavy footsteps moving towards the man waiting. They stood face to face, Man and gorilla. The man was in a yellow and black leather speed suit, a glint on gold on his black glove showed a ring with a lightning bolt on it.

"Grodd." The man greeted the huge gorilla.

"E-o-bard." Grodd replied slowly taking his time to speak for it was still new to him.

The man just smiled at the name.

"How are you my friend?" He asked politely.

"I. know. Of a. problem." Grodd replied before telepathically showing Harrison what he meant.

Harrison could see in his mind a man at his desk typing up a document for the newspaper. The article was about him and the evidence he had on Harrison Wells.

"I'll deal with it." Harrison replied before pulling up his yellow mask and zipping away.

Grodd let out a laugh that echoed down the pipes before retreating to his lair once more.

The office was dark, lit only by a desk lamp and the lightning storm outside. A file on his desk was left open with photos of Harrison Wells and the people he had spoken to over the years. Most people seemed to accept the changed man speech he gave after a second explosion and attack at STAR Labs from when the man in yellow was last seen, but Mason Bridges didn't believe it, let alone that Harrison Wells was walking thanks to some device they had created in his back. After some digging he had found some things out about him and knew that Harrison Wells wasn't the good man people said he was. The lamp on Mason's desk flickered then shut off completely along with his screen.

"Come on." Mason muttered as he tried to get the lamp working again.

"Harrison Wells." The deep distorted voice of the Reverse Flash boomed with annoyance behind the reporter.

Mason stood up trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"What do you know about him?" Reverse Flash asked.

Mason turns round towards the voice frightened and sees the blurry image of the man in yellow with the glowing red eyes stood behind him. His jaw open and he wants to scream but Reverse Flash upper cuts him so fast he is sent flying out of his seat, over his desk and crashing in the desk across from him, two legs of the table break and part of the table crashes on top of him. Mason scrambles out from under the table and can hear the electricity of the Reverse Flash moving near him again.

"What do you know?!" Reverse Flash demands flexing his fists.

Mason is on his knees, hands out in surrender, begging.

"Everything I know is in that drive I swear." Mason begs at the Reverse flash hoping that telling truth will allow him to live.

The Reverse Flash bends down slightly as he punches Mason straight up to the ceiling causing him to smash the ceiling and as he falls he punches him in the chest sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Everything?" Reverse Flash asks as he watches Mason scrabble backwards.

Mason tries to cover his face; he doesn't want to see those demon eyes anymore.

"Everything. Just take it" Mason tells him.

Mason hides behind a partition scared, blood running down his face as he leans against the outside wall, hearing the electric zip of the Reverse flash moving then silence. A sudden pain in his chest and hes trying to breathe as he looks down slightly to see the black gloves hand of the Reverse Flash burst through his chest. As he pulls his hand out he slumps against the wall dead.

Reverse Flash returns to the office after switching the electricity back on and looks over the evidence and story Mason was writing.

"You really were on to the story of the century. Well this century anyway." Reverse Flash says, this time not distorting his voice.

Phasing his hand through the drive he destroys the data before zipping round the room picking up evidence making it disappear before returning for Mason's body to dispose of.

Harrison returned to the sewers to Grodd's lair to find him waiting. Grodd just stood still causing Harrison to wonder what was going on. Grodd roared and grabbed his throat, his eyes staring right into Harrison's ass he messed with his head. The confident Reverse flash was replaced with another personality.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" Harrison asked panicked.

Harrison had not enjoyed the whole experience as he could see everything he had done yet he had no control over his body. The darkness within him was in full control and he was along for the ride.

"You. Are. My. Slave. Human!" Grodd told him as he applied more pressure on his throat.

Harrison struggled to breathe and tried to prise the gorilla's hand off his neck to no such avail. The darkness was trying to rise in him to take over but something was holding it back. In the last few moments of consciousness Harrison realised what the Darkness was. It was himself, Eobard Thawne, and his consciousness was that of a merged Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne effectively creating a new person. Two personalities in one body and Grodd had control over them both.

"Cait!" Was Harrison's last thought he uttered before falling unconscious.

Grodd let Harrison go and he stood before him like a complete zombie. Grodd grinned, lips curled showing teeth.

"Bring. Me. Eiling." Grodd ordered as he watched the Reverse Flash disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Thank you to Alisha Winchester Collins, NightAngelFalling, TheBlackWook and scoobyice8 for the reviews. Also thanks to Alisha Winchester Collins for beta reading this chapter

I found this one to be difficult to write towards the end and I can only hope you people will enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

When Caitlin awoke in the morning, the first thing she noticed was Harrison wasn't there beside her; initially she wasn't worried as sometimes he would get up before her to bring breakfast in bed, or was in the shower or working over some notes with a mug of coffee in the garden. She got up and ready for the day, beginning a search of the house but found no sign of Harrison anywhere. Now worried after yesterday's events, Caitlin began to fear that maybe something was very wrong and he had lied to her. She immediately called Barry, hoping he would have some clue as to his whereabouts.

"Hey Cait, what's up?" Barry answered.

"Barry, are you at the lab?" Caitlin asked, knowing that she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"No, do you want to me to come there?" He heard the way she sounded and wondered what was going on.

"Just wondering if you have seen Harrison. He's not here and the lab is the only other place I could think he'd be." Caitlin told him.

"Hang on I'll call you back in a moment." Barry told her as he hung up.

Sure enough he called her back in a minute.

"Sorry Cait he's not here. Are you okay?" This was very unusual of Harrison, and Barry was concerned about Caitlin too.

"I don't know. I think something bad has happened to him." Caitlin said, before putting the phone down and headed to work.

Once she reached there, Barry and Cisco were waiting for her along with Joe and Eddie. Barry and Cisco rushed to her side making sure she was alright.

"Caitlin do you think this has anything to do with yesterday?" Joe asked her, his pad was out and ready to make sure that he put all his resources to finding Harrison.

"I don't know. Maybe." Caitlin tried to lie but truth was the way he had woken up that morning, it was all beginning to fit, even if everything wasn't making complete sense just yet.

"I know that this possibly isn't the best time but... I got another eyewitness of the Reverse Flash attacking the Central City Picture News. Today I'm getting reports that Mason Bridge is missing as well." He told Caitlin, there was no point in hiding the truth from her or Barry and Cisco.

Caitlin had to sit down when she heard Joe mention another attack; she wan't sure why all this was happening. Harrison was a good man, yet he seemed to be letting a darker side out recently.

"Caitlin, I have to assume and suspect Harrison Wells is involved in these two incidents." Joe's voice was soft but firm as he continued, knowing that the young woman was possibly in shock.

He had seen this all before, the look of being told a loved one is responsible for a crime. 'That's not the person we knew' was the common phrase he heard many times. Caitlin clearly looked distraught as she tried to piece things together. There had to be a reasonable explanation which would make Harrison's possible actions and sudden disappearance seem understandable; there was no way that he would suddenly hurt someone like Mason Bridge.

"If you can think of anything, please let us know. The sooner we find out the truth the easier it will be on him." With that one last word of advice, Joe left with Eddie.

All day long, Caitlin was musing things over everything that had happened and what she'd been told by Joe; Barry and Cisco could tell it was doing her no good. In the end they got her home and offered to stay with her for company, but she refused their offer, saying that she wanted to be alone. Barry headed home exhausted from running round the city all day but said he was on the other end of the phone if she needed. Cisco was also tired from making sure Barry was okay and generally dividing his attention between both his friends. Barry gave him a lift home as Caitlin wondered what to do now. She went into the front room, lay down on the sofa there in from of the fire and pulled a blanket over herself, a hand on her belly... wondering if she could cope by herself as a single parent if Harrison was truly gone. The little baby moved under her hand and she had to smile at the innocent life, who seemed to sense her distress.

Even with the fire's amber glow she suddenly saw the flash of red lightning moving to the other side of the room. Caitlin turned to face it and was surprised as well as relieved to see Harrison, although he was in his yellow suit which he shouldn't have been in anymore. He was standing in the dark corner, watching her but not saying anything.

"Harrison, what's going on?" Caitlin asked him, she could sense that something was wrong; her voice, a mixture of scared and wanting nothing more than to help him.

"I don't have long. It's Gro-ARGH-dd!" Harrison managed to say before clutching his head as he screamed in pain.

She got up to rush to his side but then he changed form once again and ran round the room lighting the darkness with red and yellow, before stopping in front of her as a distorted blur... and then he disappeared out of the house. Caitlin was in a stunned state, frightened and scared, but she had caught one word that she hoped was a clue. Grodd.

Caitlin rushed to Harrison's study and sat in the high back black leather chair, a pair of Harrison's glasses left to one side on the desk as well as his notes on everything they worked on together. She picked up the glasses and stared through the lenses wishing that he was here staring back through them; she sighed deeply, placing them gently back down on a clear spot on the desk and began going through his notes and journals hoping to find one on Grodd.

_She could remember Grodd the gorilla who lived at STAR Labs; but all she knew was he was part of a military experiment that Harrison had shut down because it was inhumane towards the gorilla. Caitlin still had no idea what the experiment was, but she knew the gorilla was very intelligent. When Harrison had first introduced her to him, the gorilla was young teenager, very boisterous but clearly liked Harrison. In fact, he was the only one who could handle the young animal when out of the cage and when Caitlin came face to face with Grodd, Harrison had let him out of the cage. Initially, she had been frightened of him, he was a strong wild animal after all. Yet, the moment the cage door opened, the gorilla barrelled out and was almost like a child seeking its parent's attention. Grodd went straight to Harrison, mouth open making small happy noises as it hugged him before rifling through his suit jacket looking for some treat he might have hidden. When he found none he sat on the floor in a pout causing Harrison to chuckle._

_"Caitlin Snow, I'd like to introduce you to Grodd." Harrison spoke softly as he crouched down to Grodd's height._

_Grodd turned around to face Caitlin and she nervously waved at him. Grodd soon stood up and started making the happy noises again at her and moved towards her. Caitlin panicked as she side skirted him and hid behind Harrison._

_"Caitlin it's fine, he likes you." Harrison reassured her before looking at Grodd, "Be gentle with her."_

_Grodd moved more slowly this time as Harrison invited Caitlin to sit down on the floor with him. Grodd sat before them looking at Caitlin for a few moments before turning to Harrison and with his hand flat touched his lips then his cheek._

_"No." Harrison chuckled at him clearly getting the hand signal._

_Caitlin knew that it was sign language but she didn't understand what he meant._

_"What is he saying?" Caitlin asked, now curious._

_Grodd repeated the gesture and laughed to the sky before repeating it again._

_"You really don't want to know." Harrison told her, a smile playing across his lips._

_Grodd wasn't happy that Harrison wasn't going to do it, and so he leaned forward and pushed Harrison over onto Caitlin with his paws. Harrison was quick and spun them over so she wouldn't get hurt; once they had calmed down from giggling he looked right into her eyes and seemed quite nervous all of a sudden._

_"If you want me to work with Grodd, I need to know what he said." Caitlin asked as she sat back and leaned away from him._

_Harrison tried to speak but couldn't get words out as he pushed Grodd back in his cage so that he wouldn't interfere again. He made another attempt to say something, but ended up rubbing the back of his neck then his side before biting his lip._

_"That hand gesture he did," Harrison told her and repeated the gesture, "Means 'kiss'. Grodd thinks that I should kiss you." He finally answered._

Caitlin leaned back in the chair, thinking about that moment. Had Grodd been able to detect something between them back then? Of course everyone who worked at STAR Labs on the main staff was introduced to the gorilla. Grodd didn't like Hartley at all and avoided the area like a plague. Ronnie he just seemed to ignore as if he didn't hold any interest for the man. Cisco was like another playmate to him. But it was the way he acted towards herself and Harrison, as if they were his parents, which were different. All his gestures were kind, even reaching for their hands for safety. If Grodd was behind Harrison's recent strange if destructive behaviour then what had changed?

After a few more moments of reminiscing, she returned to her search and finally found a journal titled 'GRODD Project'. Opening the book she had to smile seeing Harrison's writing and his doodles. If he wasn't a scientist he would have been an artist. She had even seen the napkin doodle he had done for Tess showing what he envisioned S.T.A.R. Labs to look like and he had built it exactly like that drawing. Realising she was losing focus, Caitlin got back to reading through the journal and found the experiment that they were running on him was empathy and potentially mind control. Harrison had ended the experiments after finding out General Eiling was torturing Grodd for results rather than being patient with him. Seeing this she could only guess that the experiment was in fact successful, Grodd was in fact controlling Harrison's mind.

Caitlin grabbed her phone and called Barry to let him know what she had found. He raced over and Cisco and Joe also joined him as Caitlin soon showed them what she had found. Joe wondered if they should warn the military that one of their General's was a potential target, but after hearing what Harrison had discovered about what Eiling was doing, he felt that maybe Grodd and Harrison should get some revenge on him. Now they wondered where the gorilla could be hiding; Caitlin was sure that Harrison was a prisoner and she swore on their unborn child that she would do everything to save him.


End file.
